


Siren Song

by Akiko_Natsuko



Series: Gratsu [17]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Blood, Blood and Torture, Character Death, Death, Dragon Mates, Grief/Mourning, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, Loss, M/M, Mind Control, Protectiveness, Psychological Torture, Sacrifice, Sirens, Soul Bond, Torture, body control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-17 07:23:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Akiko_Natsuko
Summary: A simple night out goes horribly wrong, and Gray finds out just how far Natsu is willing to go to protect him and their bond.





	Siren Song

  Gray knew that something was wrong from the moment he woke up. For one thing, it was far more difficult than it should have been to claw his way towards consciousness, and more than once he nearly gave in to the temptation to sink back into the shadows that were clinging to him. Something that never usually happened as he was usually up and alert the second he woke, an ability that often drove his mate to distraction as it ruined the potential for lie-ins. The second clue came when he tried to roll over and reach out for Natsu, only to find himself utterly unable to move, and his eyes snapped open a moment as he realised just how cold the air around him was. It was never that cold when Natsu was nearby. The light that met his eyes sent pain lancing through his head, and he slammed his eyes shut at once with a weak cry, suddenly aware of the dull ache at the back of his head.

_What the hell happened?_

   More cautiously this time he eased his eyes open, blinking as the world seemed to swim in and out of focus for a couple of minutes, the ache morphing into a sharp pain and he had to bite back a groan. Gingerly he went to reach up and check to see what the cause of the pain was, only to find his body unable to comply with his request, and slowly he looked down, paling as he realised that he was bound to what appeared to be a large pole of some kind with rusting metal chains. _What the…?_ Gritting his teeth, he pulled against the bonds for a moment, unsurprised when they didn’t give that easily, and he sucked in a breath as he tried to summon up his magic to freeze them so he could break free. Instead, he found himself assaulted by nausea, and it took all his efforts to hold back the urge to throw up, and it took him a moment to realise that there wasn’t even the slightest hint of his ice in the air and his eyes narrowed as he studied the chains. _Magic resistant chains…_

   Cursing up a storm in the back of his mind he shifted his attention to the rest of the room, realising that there was no way he was going anywhere under his own steam at the moment. He was unsurprised to find that he didn’t recognise the room, although the realisation did give him a sinking feeling in his stomach. _Where the hell am I?_ They had been on a job…No, they had just finished the job, and he and Natsu had slipped away for a meal on their own, it had been months since they’d managed to have a date and the girls had waved them off with understanding smiles. He could remember dinner, the Dragon-slayer eating far more than any reasonable person should be able to. Then they had been heading back to the inn, happily discussing the possibility of going on a holiday as the job had paid well and for once they had no damages to pay for…and then everything disintegrated into a confusing blur of pain and frantic shouts.

_Natsu…_

   He knew that there was no way that the Dragon-slayer would have let him just get taken, and he knew without a doubt that some of those frantic shouts had come from his mate. Not liking the fact that he appeared to be alone in the room, although if their captor or captors knew who they were, it would make sense to keep them apart. Still,, he needed to know. Desperately he reached out through the bond, only to reel back as instead of Natsu he felt a strange, sick feeling and he pulled back from the bond _._

   He knew that the rest of their team must be looking for them, especially as despite the artificial light filling the room from the lacrima above his head, it seemed like there was actual daylight seeping through the boarded up window in the corner. _How long have I been here?_ Shoving that thought aside he turned his attention to the door. It didn’t look like much although he was guessing that it was at least locked from the other side, although given his current situation it didn’t really matter as there was no way he was reaching it until he found a way out of these chains. Scowling at the chains he shifted his attention to the rest of the room, hoping to find some clue as to where he was, or more importantly clues to where Natsu was.

   The room itself held very little, there were a few boxes stacked in the corner and a short distance from where he was chained sat an ancient looking chair, and he stared at it uneasily. It was angled towards him as though someone had been sat there watching him, and an uneasy feeling crept across his skin, and he forced his attention away. Not knowing what the hell was going on was letting his imagination run wild, and he knew that he couldn’t fall apart now.

   Realising that he wasn’t going to get any more information from the room he was just about to turn his attention back to the chains, needing to feel as though he was doing something when he caught sight of something out of the corner of his eye. There was a sinking feeling in his stomach as he twisted awkwardly towards it, hissing a curse as the movement sent a flash of pain across the back of his head, although that paled in comparison to the sheer terror that engulfed him as he realised what he was staring at.

_Natsu’s scarf. What the hell is that doing here?_

   He would recognise it anywhere, and what had previously been concern had now morphed entirely into ice-cold terror as he knew that there was no way Natsu would have willingly left it behind. With fresh desperation, he reached out through the bond once more, immediately finding himself assailed by the same sick feeling as earlier, only this time it was worse, and his eyes were beginning to sting as he realised that he could barely feel Natsu beyond that feeling. _Natsu…_

“OI! LET ME OUT OF HERE!” He roared as he flung himself forwards, already knowing that his efforts were futile, but that didn’t stop him even as the chains began to bite into his skin. “I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME! GET IN HERE AND FACE ME! COWARD!” There was a voice that sounded suspiciously like Erza’s in the back of his head pointing out just how idiotic it was to antagonise whoever had him and Natsu, especially when he had no access to his magic, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Blood was beginning to trickle down his arms from where the chain was biting into his skin, but still, he flung himself forward once more. “ANSWER ME!”

   Silence met his angry demands. There wasn’t even a slight noise to indicate that there was anyone else in the building, but he knew without a doubt that Natsu was here somewhere. The bond was humming too strongly for Natsu to be too far away, and the fact that the Dragon-slayer apparently couldn’t respond in any way increasing his terror tenfold. In the past, Natsu had always found a way to reach out to him, no matter how severely injured he was, even if it was no more than a gentle sensation in the bond, but this time there was nothing but the sick feeling.

“NATSU! NATSU ANSWER ME DAMN IT!”

_Natsu what are they doing to you?_

**

   He had no idea how long it had been since he’d woken, and to be honest he didn’t care. He’d long since abandoned his struggles, his arms cut and bloody and his head pounding fiercely, and he’d been reduced to hanging limply in the chains, fairly sure that they were the only thing holding him up. None of that mattered though, as each minute that passed without any sign of his captor or word from Natsu fed his fear. In between intermittent dozing, he reached out through the bond, but nothing he did seemed to get through to the Dragon-slayer, and the sick feeling he had felt earlier seemed to have increased more and more over time. Yet at the same time, he got the feeling that Natsu was actually conscious. _So why aren’t you replying?_

“Natsu!” He called weakly, his voice torn to shred from shouting earlier and he grimaced, licking his lips in an attempt to summon up some moisture. How long had it been since he’d had something to eat and drink? Not that he could eat at the moment, his stomach tying itself in knots as his mind conjured up half a dozen scenarios of what could be happening to his mate right now. _Erza. Lucy. Wendy. Please hurry_. As much as he hated to admit it, it didn’t seem like they would be getting out of this on their own. Even if he had been able to free himself, there was no way he could leave without Natsu, and he knew that the Dragon-slayer was the same.

_Please hurry…_

**

   He was just in the process of dozing off again when he finally heard movement, and he jerked his head up as he listened to the door being unlocked and he scowled fiercely. _Finally_ …What he didn’t expect was for Natsu to be shoved inside the moment the door opened, the Dragon-slayer stumbling clumsily and falling to his knees, making no effort whatsoever to catch himself.

“Natsu…” Gray whispered, but there was no sign that Natsu had heard him, not even a flicker through the bond as his earlier terror returned with a vengeance and he pulled against the chains, desperate to reach the Fire mage especially as he finally allowed himself to take stock of the Dragon-slayer’s condition. There didn’t seem to be a single part of Natsu’s body that wasn’t bloody and bruised, and he gagged slightly as he realised that Natsu’s right shoulder was out of place. _Why isn’t he crying out in pain? Why didn’t I hear this being done?_ However, the worst thing was that he realised that Natsu’s eyes were open and that the Fire mage was staring blankly up at him, no sign of life whatsoever in the olive eyes, and only the fact that he could tell that he was breathing stopped Gray from breaking down completely. “NATSU!”

“That won’t work,” the honeyed voice drew his attention back to the door, and his voice caught in his breath as he finally laid eyes on their captor. He had seen beautiful women before, it was impossible not to, what with the girls they were friends with both in Fairy Tail and amongst the other guilds they knew, but not one of them held a candle to this woman. If it hadn’t been for the Dragon-slayer slumped between them, the bond still humming despite the wrongness, he might have been more affected. Instead, he merely narrowed his eyes as he met cerulean eyes.

“What the hell did you do to him?” He snarled, noting the surprise that flickered through her eyes at his tone. _What? Did you think I would fall for you just like that?_ His eyes darted back to Natsu as the Dragon-slayer suddenly moved, clumsily making his way back to his feet as though someone was forcing him to move. And a grim suspicion began to form at the back of his mind, especially when there was no sign of the movement hurting even though he knew Natsu must be in a world of pain. “Natsu…”

“Come here pet,” the woman whispered and Gray could practically feel her words wrapping themselves around him, yet it was Natsu who responded, slowly moving back to her side where he came to a halt, waiting obediently and Gray’s dread increased when she reached out and ran her hand over the Dragon-slayer’s cheek. Finally, he felt something through the bond, a weak flicker of revulsion that disappeared when she lowered her hand, and he tried to draw comfort from the fact that at least some part of his mate was in there.

“What. Did. You. Do?”

“Now, now,” she smirked at him, stepping past Natsu and moving towards him and the Dragonslayer let out a soft mewl of protest, and for a brief moment, there was a spark of awareness in the blank eyes. Faster than the Ice mage could follow, not that he could have done anything to stop it the woman whirled, crimson light flaring as she flung the Dragon-slayer against the far wall, and Gray flinched, certain that he had heard something break although Natsu himself hadn’t made a sound.

“NATSU!” The Dragon-slayer was still conscious, but he made no effort to move from his position at the base of the wall, and Gray flung himself forward trying in vain to get to him. _Natsu! Natsu!_ He screamed through the bond, hoping for something, anything to tell him Natsu knew he was there. _Damn it Natsu…please…please…_

“Enough!” Suddenly she was right in front of him, and he flinched back, not liking the hungry look in her eyes as she studied him intently and his skin crawled as he reached out to grab his chin. He was vaguely aware of Natsu making the same soft mewl as before in the background, before his vision was engulfed by crimson as the woman hovered in front of him, her lips ghosting over his. He could feel her magic, whatever it was seeping under his skin, and there was a weak compulsion to obey it, to let it in and take control, and he gritted his teeth. _Was this what she had done to Natsu?_ There was no way he was going let her take control, and with his limited motion, he did the only thing he could, jerking his head forward and slamming it into hers, taking a considerable amount of satisfaction as she fell back with a sharp cry.

“NATSU! Fight it! Whatever hold she has on you! Fight it!” He shouted, ignoring the pain now throbbing through his own head as he twisted his head to look at Natsu, and for a moment the olive eyes flickered, and he was given the briefest glimpse of his Natsu. _Natsu_ …

   Sharp pain drew his attention back to the woman, and he winced as he realised he could feel blood trickling down his cheek from where she had struck him. However, beautiful she was it didn’t nullify the angry expression currently twisting her face as she glared at him.

“How? How can you resist my magic?” She demanded, a hint of hysteria to her voice. “Siren Song is the strongest compulsion there is. No one has ever resisted it, so how…?” There was something in her voice that told him that it wasn’t false boasting, and his gaze slipped to Natsu before he could stop it. It wasn’t the first time that Natsu had managed to protect him from a spell - was it possible he could even block mental magic? Unfortunately, his glance hadn’t gone unnoticed, and she straightened, her expression going back to the one she had worn previously and he shifted his attention back to her, not liking the mocking smile that appeared as she met her gaze. “So it is him…”

“What do you mean?”

“I wondered why he wouldn’t heed my order to let me take you last night,” she replied, and Gray’s eyes widened as he glanced across at Natsu. The memories of what had happened still a blurry mess, but he could imagine Natsu refusing to let him go no matter what magic he was faced with. His draconic side wouldn’t let him do anything else. _Natsu…_ “No one had ever refused me before, but when I used my magic on him to make him come with me, it worked fine. I thought it was just a glitch…” The woman stalked across to Natsu, crouching down in front of the Dragonslayer and studying him for a moment as though he was nothing more than an interesting specimen. “But it’s more than that isn’t it?” She demanded, hauling Natsu back to his feet by his hair and pushing him against the wall, her hand coming to rest against his throat.

“Leave him alone,” Gray snarled as she began to press down, realising that that Natsu wasn’t in a position to even attempt to stop her. _He’s not just under her control once, he’s shielding me at the same time_ …Just the fact that he had been able to protest when she had approached Gray, told him just how hard Natsu must be fighting, but it clearly wasn’t enough to break free. He was surprised when she actually removed her hand, glancing at him over her shoulder and he didn’t like the glint in her eyes.

“Tell him to stop whatever he’s doing to shield you and I will. I have no interest in him.” Gray felt a chill sweep through him at her words. _I have no interest in him, so he was the target?_ Guilt swamped him as he stared at Natsu, each injury taking on fresh meaning with that knowledge and his hands curled into fists at his side. “Well?”

“Natsu, stop blocking her magic,” Gray whispered, knowing that there was no way he could sit here and watch Natsu continuing to suffer for his sake. There was another flicker through the bond, and Natsu’s expression contorted as the Dragon-slayer finally managed to move independently, although Gray found no joy in that fact as all Natsu did was shake his head in slow, jerky movements.

“N-No…”

“NATSU! PLEASE!” Gray pleaded frantically as he caught the woman shifting impatiently, highly aware of just how close to Natsu she was and the fact that there was nothing else he could do. Nothing that she could do to him would hurt as much as being forced to watch her hurt the Dragon-slayer right in front of him, but he could feel the defiance leaking through the bond.

“N-N..ever,” Natsu sounded like a broken doll, clearly struggling to force the words past the magic controlling him and there was a desperate glint in the olive eyes as he met Gray’s gaze for a moment. “M…y…ma…” The words trailed off abruptly, the Dragon-slayer’s eyes and expression turning blank once more as crimson light flared around him, but Gray knew what he had been trying to say. _My Mate_. Tears burned in his eyes as he watched her turn back towards the Dragon-slayer with a determined expression, and with an inarticulate cry he flung himself forwards once more, not caring if the chains tore him to shreds just needing to get to Natsu. _Damn it Natsu, don’t do this…_

“I wonder what will give first,” she murmured glancing back and smirking at his efforts, both of them knowing there was no way he was going to free himself. “His body,” she lashed out, and Gray realised that her nails had morphed into claws as she moved, drawing five bloody furrows across Natsu’s face and barely missing his eyes and yet there wasn’t the faintest flicker of pain in his expression. “Or his mind…” She tapped the Dragon-slayer on the head before adding conversationally. “You know if his mind breaks first and he gives you to me, I’ll let him live…let him live with the knowledge that he gave you to me.” Gray paled, knowing that it would destroy Natsu if that had happened. Not that it would, because he knew that Natsu’s body would give out long before he let Gray go, and tears slipped down his cheeks as he watched her lift her hand again.

_Natsu, please…_

****

  Gray was breaking, shattering apart on the inside as he stared across at Natsu. The Dragon-slayer was sprawled limply on the floor just in front of him, and yet just out of reach as ever, not that he hadn’t tried. The gashes on his arms were deeper, and a small part of his mind realised that he was going to need help sooner rather than later as blood trickled down, a puddle gradually growing beneath him, but he didn’t care. It didn’t matter anymore. Not after being forced to watch as the woman tore Natsu apart in front of him, not one word of protest or cry of pain escaping his mate, no matter how much agony he must’ve been in and Gray had found himself praying for Natsu’s control to slip. Yet not once had he felt her magic creeping over him _._

_Natsu you idiot. Why?WHY? I’m not worth this…_

   She had left them a while ago, visibly infuriated by the fact that Natsu wouldn’t break. That even Gray’s frantic please had not once made him falter, and the Ice mage had long since stopped reacting to her taunts. What was the point? There was a sick feeling in his stomach as he caught how Natsu was struggling to draw in breaths, fresh tears slipping free as he reached out through the bond, realising that he could get a better read on the Dragon-slayer now and that Natsu was fading, slipping away beneath the sick feeling still tainting the bond. _Natsu…_

“Don’t you dare! Don’t you dare give up now…” Gray pleaded frantically, his voice hoarse and broken, wishing desperately that he could at least curl his fingers around Natsu’s hand. That he could at least touch his mate, even if he couldn’t do anything else. “Please, don’t do this…” The thought that Natsu was going to slip away right in front of him, that he was going to die because of him…he squeezed his eyes shut as agonised sobs began to wrack his body. “Don’t do this…”

   He was so lost in his pain that it took several minutes for him to realise that sounds were echoing up from down below -  sounds of fighting and familiar voices and his eyes flew open. Natsu showed no sign of reacting to the noise, but his chest was still rising, and that was enough for Gray to summon up his courage.

“WE’RE UP HERE! ERZA! LUCY! WENDY! HURRY!”

  _Please hurry…_

   There was a brief pause in the noise from below, and then he nearly crumpled with relief as he heard Erza yelling at the others to get upstairs, and he tugged on the chains as he heard running feet heading towards the door of their prison. The door was blasted open, and Gray knew that he had never been so happy to see his teammates as he was in that moment. For a moment Wendy and Lucy hesitated as they took in the state Natsu was in, but then they were moving, the former dropping down beside Natsu while the Celestial mage rushed to Gray’s side.

“What happened?” She demanded.

“Not now,” Gray growled, feeling bad as she flinched at his tone, but he was unapologetic because all that mattered was Natsu at the moment. As though in response to his thought the Dragon-slayer’s body began to glow crimson, Wendy falling backwards with an alarmed cry, but after a moment the light fragmented and disappeared in a shower of sparks. For a brief glorious moment Gray felt their bond return to normal, but then Natsu was screaming and writhing on the floor, agony flooding the bond, and Gray realised that with the spell gone all the pain he had avoided before was now hitting him full force. “Get me down! Get me down right now!” Gray screamed as he flung himself forward against the chains, his gaze riveted on Natsu, tears cascading down his cheeks.

   Thankfully Lucy realised his desperation, and a moment later Taurus was there, axe whistling through the air and the chains hadn’t finished hitting the ground before Gray was stumbling forward, crashing to his knees beside his mate and reaching for him with trembling hands.

“Why aren’t you doing anything?” He demanded when he realised Wendy wasn’t working at healing the wounds covering the Fire mage, frantically beginning to shake his head in denial when she looked up at him with tears of her own trickling down her cheeks. “No, please don’t…”

“I’m sorry…” She whispered, staring down at Natsu with a grief-stricken expression. “There are too many, and they’re too deep…” Carla and Happy had gone for help, but she knew that it was too late and that if she couldn’t help there was nothing another healer would be able to do, and her hands clenched in her lap as she winced at the whimpers escaping from the Dragon-slayer in front of her. _Natsu-san, I’m sorry…I’m so sorry_ … Behind her, she could hear Lucy beginning to sob, and Erza stumbled to a halt as she finally appeared in the doorway, but it was the expression on Gray’s face that tore her apart the most, as she had never seen him look so broken before.

   Deep down he had known. He had known from the moment that Natsu refused to give into the woman’s demand how this was going to end. But hearing the others arrive had rekindled a flicker of hope that he had thought long destroyed, so to have that stolen for him now…He had thought that he was shattering before, but it was nothing compared to how he felt as he listened to Wendy’s apologies and explanation.

 _It’s too late_ …

   He jolted as warm fingers brushed against his knee, and he blinked as he found Natsu staring up at him, olive eyes full of pain and emotion as he mouthed wordlessly up at the Ice mage…and Gray felt a wail rising at the back of his throat as he realised that even now the idiot was more worried about him than anything else.

“Natsu,” he whispered weakly, his hands trembling violently as he gently pulled the Dragonslayer into his lap, hating the feel of his mate’s blood soaking through his clothes and staining his skin but refusing to relinquish his hold on Natsu. He knew that he must be causing the Fire mage all sorts of pain, it was impossible not to at this stage, but Natsu didn’t protest instead shifting so that he could press his face against the Ice mage, hands moving so that he could clutch at Gray’s back. “Shh Natsu it’s okay, it’s okay…you’re going to be okay.” _Lies.Lies and more lies,_ but what else could he say?

“Gr…ay…”

“Shh don’t speak, you need to save your strength,” Gray pleaded, even though he knew that it wasn’t any use. He could feel how Natsu was struggling to breathe, the way his heartbeat was starting to slow and fresh tears welled up as he pressed his head against Natsu’s _. Natsu, why did you go this far?_

“My…mate…” Natsu whispered brokenly, and Gray pulled back to stare down at him, realising that he must’ve have spoken his questions aloud. “I…don’t…” He broke off coughing weakly, and Gray could do nothing but cling to him as he rode out the fit, sharing anguished looks with the girls. Finally, he settled once more, slumping weakly against Gray who felt the way his fingers were slipping away from his back and he tightened his arms around the Dragon-slayer. “Regret… it…”

“Natsu…”

“I…couldn’t let…her…take…you,” Natsu cut across him, tears leaking down his cheeks as he struggled to lift his hand just enough to brush his fingers against Gray’s face, letting his fingers rest briefly against the Ice mage’s cheek before it fell away weakly as his eyes drifted shut.

“Natsu!” Gray cried desperately, moving to shake the Dragon-slayer when olive eyes didn’t immediately open again, only to freeze as he realised that Natsu’s chest was no longer rising and falling and that the weak, fluttering heartbeat had vanished. “Natsu? Natsu? NATSU!!” He was shrieking, wailing as he clung to the Dragon-slayer, burying his face into the crook of Natsu’s neck, frantically trying to find some trace of their bond. But it was gone, nothing but emptiness where before there had been an all-encompassing warmth.

_He’s gone. He’s really gone…he’s gone…he’s gone…_

“N-natsu…” His voice broke as he finally fell apart completely, slumping against the Dragon-slayer as the reality of the situation hit him, a howl breaking free before everything spiralled into a deep, cold darkness.

_I’m so sorry…_


End file.
